


It's Easy Enough to Stand Still

by vanilla_villain37 (van1lla_v1lla1n)



Series: Drabbles for Donations [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, barest tinge of angst, the tiniest of TROS fix-its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/vanilla_villain37
Summary: Rey finds Ben in the World Between Worlds.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Drabbles for Donations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892212
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	It's Easy Enough to Stand Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/gifts).



> a gift for theselittlethings for her donation to a local food bank as part of my donation drive <3

Ben was lying on his back, staring up into the deep nothing, when Rey found him. No amount of violence had broken him out; there were no sacred texts here to tell him the way. There was simply nothing.

He’d dreamed of Rey’s Force signature, but now it was close, visceral. Then a hand on the back of his neck, easing him up; palms on his face; Rey’s soft mouth fierce on his; tears on his tongue.

When she pulled back she clutched at his neck, her eyes afraid. But when he stayed solid in her grasp she pounced on him like a child, sending them sprawling through space.

Ben slowed them down, and Rey clung to his waist, her head on his chest.

“You found me,” he said.

“I’m a scavenger,” she said. “I’ve found much more useless things in much more surprising places.”

Ben laughed, squeezing the breath out of her. “You can get us out?”

Rey just scoffed.

“Where will we go?” he asked.

“Wherever you want,” she said. “But I heard there’s a nice little cabin on Kashyyyk built special for someone your size. Maybe we should try there first."

Ben smiled. “Alright, kid. Dust up your Shyriiwook."

~and they lived happily ever after~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little hugs and I appreciate them so much 💕


End file.
